grissom and his cockroach
by Tattooed-blond-21
Summary: funny fic about grissom and his cockroach. Starts out as GSR but end in GregSara. Slight Yo!Bling at the end.I don't own anything. :D please review :D


Grissom and his c0ckroach

Grissom is sitting in the break room eating his lunch and feeding his pet c0ckroach, that he had got from a scene earlier on in the week. He thought it was cruel to kill it or let it go, so he kept it and looked after it. Which included feeding it and tickling his tummy everyday.

While feeding his c0ckroach he hears shouting, sounding like it was coming from down the hall. So Grissom gets up and walks down the hall way to see what is going on.

But Grissom made a mistake, he left his precious c0ckroach behind.

"NO, I DIDN'T!!!" Greg shouts as Grissom approaches.

"YES YOU DID, I FELT IT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" Sara replied.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE? THIS IS A CRIMINALISTICS LAB, NOT A PLAYGROUND"

then more calmly Sara replied "Greg smacked by bum when..."

but was interupted by Greg "I DID NOT"

Warrick interupts as Grissom is about to speak "yeah Greggo, you did, we all saw you." receiving nods from nick and hodges.

Grissom hold up his hands and says "you know what, sort it out youselves. Sara file a complaint against him if you want to, it's your choice. And Greg, stop going around smackin people's, especially Sara's behind. She is my girl, not yours.Im going back to my lunch if you don't mind." and leaves after giving Sara a kiss on the cheek.

A few short moments after Grissom walks off, Greg and Sara were still argueing when...

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" sounds around the lab.

They all look at each other, astounded of the sound they just heard, and run towards the break room.

They find Grissom there, curled up in the featal position on the floor in the corner sucking him thumb, whilst rocking back and forth.

"Hey, Grissom man! wassup?!" Warrick finally asks after Grissom received a few wierd looks.

"m-m-my c-c-o-ckroach, it's g-gone" Grissom replies, still in the same position.

Greg, Nick, Hodges, Sara and Warrick all look at each other, then back at Grissom.

Then all of a sudden "SOMEONE HAS STOLEN MY DAMN C0CKROACH" Grissom shouts as he jumps up and faces all of his shocked CSI's

"Maybe, it ran away?" Greg asks.

"RAN AWAY? RAN AWAY GREG? WHAT IT TOOK THE CONTAINER WITH IT ASWELL I SUPPOSE!!!!" Grissom shouts.

"sorry boss" Greg replies, in a scared squeeky voice.

"you have to help me, you have to. please please please. help me find him." Grissom asks, grabbing the clothes of his fellow CSI's.

"Okay" they all agree.

3 hours later...

"Okay, so we have established that the only person who could have stolen him was the cleaner, right?" Grissom questions.

"Yeah." Sara replies.

They hear faint whisteling, getting louder. They all pick up on this, and realise it was the cleaner.

"WHY THAT LITTLE C0CKROACH THEIF!!!!" Grissom shouts, darting for the door.

But Nick, Greg and Warrick, manage to catch him before he got to the door.

"Hey, wassup with boss man?" the cleaner asks as he approaches.

The guys are still struggeling to hold back Grissom, while he yells "WAIT TIL THESE LET ME GO, YOUR IN FOR IT THEN"

This forces Warrick, Greg and Nick to tighten their grip on their boss.

"Did you take a container with a c0ckroach in, off this table?" Sara asks calmly

"yeah i did, i put a lid on it, put some holes in the top and put it in Mr.Grissoms office. Why?" Replie the slightly scared man.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Grissom shouts, who then runs to his office after the guys let him go.

They all run down the hall after Grissom.

When they catch up with him, they find him petting him c0ckroach and saying "it's okay baby, i'll never leave you again, never!"

Then turning to Sara "Sara I am sorry, I can't do the whole 'Us' thing anymore." then holding up his c0ckroach he adds "This little guy comes first"

All watch Grissom as he leaves. They all stand there astounded at what had just happened.

Greg smacks Sara's bum again, so she turns around and slaps him. But then she kisses him better and says "come on then, take me out for dinner"

Further shocked Warrick, Nick and Hodges stand in silence, looking at each other with complete disbelief.

"oh well, looks like the start of two beautiful relationships" Hodges announces, with which Nick and Warrick laugh.

"well im off out with Cath, catch ya later" Warrick says with a big grin on his face before walking out.

The END!!! hehe


End file.
